Silver Meteor Army
*Limlisha *Rurick *Gerard Augre |status=Disbanded (Volume 5-10) *Revived under the name of Moonlight Knights |ally=* Zhcted * Alsace Residents * House Rodant * House Augre * Perche Knights * Lutece Knights * Calvados Knights * Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles |rival=* Thenardier Army * Navarre Knights (Later surrendered) * Ganelon Army * Muozinel Army |novel debut= Volume 1 |manga debut= Chapter 6 |image gallery= put "yes" if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ), also known as Silver Meteor Storm Army or Silver Meteor Storm for short, is one of the main coalition force in the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. The leaders and members of Silver Meteor Army are, Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Alsace soldiers, Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria and her Leitmeritz Army, Earl Mashas Rodant and his army, Viscount Hughes Augre and his army, Vanadis Ludmila Lourie and her Olmutz Army, other Nobles and aristocrats from Brune with their respective armies along with Calvados Knights with Auguste as leader, Perche Knights with Emile as leader and Lutece Knights with Scheie as leader. Overview Originally a makeshift coalition was established as a 1,000 strong army under a coalition forces between the Alsace soldiers and the Leitmeritz Army, when Elen's support was borrowed by Tigre to defend Alsace from Zion Thenardier's attack. The commanders then were Tigre, Elen and Limalisha as assistant, with Mashas as the army's supporterLight Novel Volume 2. The army was officially formed and named after the forming the coalition with Viscount Augre, with Tigre assumed full command. With Augre's support, the army grew to 5,000 soldiers. The army later increased during Muozinel's invasion in Brune, after combining forces of both the Nobles and Knighthoods of Brune (who are loyal to the Royal Family), along with another Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie and her Olmutz Army. The army is also one of Tigre's primary affiliations, since his alliance with Elen and her army after defending Alsace from Thenardier Army's invasion. History The coalition army's first involvement in war began where Tigre requested Elen to let him borrow her troops (with over 1,000 troops were provided) to rescue Alsace from Zion's invasion, which Elen agreed to, if Tigre compensated with giving up the territory of Alsace to her as his deal. With the unexpected coalition forces killing Zion in Molsheim Plains, Alsace was temporarily under Elen's control (until it was placed under the control of Courts after Tigre was labelled as a traitor) despite Tigre still remaining the Earl of Alsace. However, news about Elen's involvement in Brune's Civil War was received, with different reactions, by both Brune and Zhcted: Duke Thenardier vowed to kill Tigre and his allies for his dead son while King Viktor assumed Elen's actions could lead to disagreements and conflicts with Brune. In an attempt to ease tensions from both sides, Elen met King Viktor in order to seek his support while Tigre declared retaliation against both Thenardier and Ganelon and started gathering allies for his cause, with Mashas and Hughes becoming as his first allies. The coalition forces later defeated Mila, resulting in her declaration of neutrality during the Brune Civil War, they also protected House Augre from Mila's attack.Light Novel Volume 3 Chronology Role in Brune Civil War The army began its battle and victorious in Orange Plains, especially battling Greast-led Ganelon Army and the Navarre Knights. During Muozinel Army's invasion towards Brune via Agnes, the Silver Meteor Army (under Tigre's leadership) was the first to repel the enemy whilst found and rescued a surviving Princess Regin, who was wandering around the land since Dinant Plains incident and came under their care after Tigre rescued her from her pursuers. Ten days after repelling Muozinel Army from Agnes, the Silver Meteor Army also battled Thenardier Army while helping Regin on her quest for Saint-Groel in Artishem. Despite Thenardier's Army's dragons and overwhelming troops, the Silver Meteor Army managed to defeat their opposition by tactics. Sadly however, during the conflict in Saint-Groel, where an earthquake also occurred, the army also lost Bertrand who sacrificed himself to save Tigre from Steid's slash. Through the visit by Badouin, the Silver Meteor Army made their final standoff against Thenardier Army at Mereville Fields. During the battle, Tigre and Thenardier clashed in a short-lived duel where Tigre's arrow shot to Thenardier's death, instantly delivering a head-shot kill. With Thenardier's death, Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army emerged victorious and were officially declared as the victors of the Brune Civil War. With Thenardier's death and Ganelon's disappearance, the Silver Meteor Army finally ended Brune Civil War entirely while restoring Brune Royalty's power, thus placing Regin on the throne and returning Durandal to Regin. At the same time, the army also disbanded after its purpose was fulfilled and its members went separate ways. However, even after the army's dismissal the relationship between Tigre, Elen and Regin remained mutually good. Aftermath As the results of the army's exploits, Elen took shared ownership of Alsace alongside Queen Regin, who since shared the area for a purpose of quick passage between the two countries while also working together on the Highway at Voyes Mountains, the borderline between Alsace and Leitmeritz. The plan itself, which Elen noted was her original personal gain for aiding Tigre, proved economically favorable for the former while it served as a non-aggression truce for both kingdoms. Tigre also remained Elen's "prisoner of war", however his position has been elevated to a guest of Zhcted for three years, he was also awarded a second title, Knight of the Moonlight, by the late king, effectively making him a hero to the country while his status as a traitor officially got revoked after Tigre managed to suppress Brune's Civil War. Mashas and Gerard, the army's key advisers and strategist, became Queen Regin's prominent ministers under her reign. With Brune's peace restored, it seemed that the 20-year long feud between Brune and Zhcted has ended. Legacy After the Brune Civil War, the Silver Meteor Army was disbanded as it was officially have three Vanadis as their Officer, Sofya Obertas, Ludmila Lourie and Eleonora Viltaria. With Tigre went to Zhcted for three years, Silver Meteor Army return to each of their own path while also maintaining the stability of Brune prior to Queen Regin's reign that was yet to be fully recovered from Brune Civil War. The Silver Meteor Army was officially revived when Tigre returned to Brune to repel Sachstein Invasion and the name was changed, officially forming Moonlight Knights. Prominent Members Total base strength 20,000 Main Army Total base strength 7,000 *Eleonora Viltaria-Commander of Leitmeritz Army, Vanadis of Zhcted. Co-founder of Silver Meteor Army. **Limlisha - Elen's adjutant and personal bodyguard. *Tigrevurmud Vorn- Earl of Alsace and Main Leader / Supreme Commander of Silver Meteor Army. Field Tactician **Bertrand - (formerly;deceased) Tigre's right hand general and adjutant. ** Rurick - Tigre's Second in Command. Zhcted logistics officer. **Gerard Augre - Logistics officer, Advisor, Brune's logistics officer. ** Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles - Royal Family Member of Brune, Princess of Brune. ** Titta - Silver Meteor Army's maid and medic, Tigre's personal maid. (not participated in any battle) Supportive Army Total base strength 13,000 * Ludmila Lourie - Commander of Olmutz Army and the Vanadis of Zhcted. Defense and Siege Officer. (4.000 Soldiers) * Mashas Rodant - Earl of Aude. (3.000 Soldiers) * Hughes Augre - Viscount of Territoire. (1.000 Soldiers) * Auguste - Commander of the Calvados Knights. (2.000 Soldiers) * Emil - Commander of the Perche Knights. (1.500 Soldiers) * Scheie - Commander of the Lutece Knights. (1.500 Soldiers) Military Exploits Defeating Greast Army without any death casualties, only 30 wounded after battle with Greast in the first battle debut of newly formed Silver Meteor Army while Greast lost a quarter of his Army, making this is the only flawless battle without any death from Silver Meteor Army. Surviving in battle against the Dark Knight Roland and later regrouping to defeat him and his Navarre Knights. Remembering that Roland alone has bested enemy forces numbering 1000 or more, and that his knights are amongst the strongest in all of Brune means this qualifies as quite the achievement. Holding out against a forward Muozinel force of 20,000 for several days with less than 2,000 troops until Ludmila arrives. Eliminating the General of advance Army and forcing half of advance Army to retreat and joining Muozinel main force. Holding out the battle lines for several hours with 5.500 troops against 40.000 troops and heavy fatigue at Battle of Ormea until reinforcements from Territoire arrives in just one battle, making Muozinel Army retreats due to unexpected reinforcements. Thoroughly crushes Duke Thenardier's force in a large campaign leaving them with a less than 100 men while the Silver Meteor Army sustaining only 10% damage. Effectively placing Princess Regin on the throne and disbanding in the aftermath. Trivia *Silver Meteor Army gets its name from the crests of it's founding members, **Tigre from Alsace, which the flag consist of a White Crescent Moon and Meteor on a Blue fabric (also the town flag of Alsace). **Elen from Leitmeritz. The flag of Leitmeritz consists of a silver sword. ***In an anime exclusive, Silver Meteor Army's banner's design was designed much like a power arrow of the combined power of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar.Anime Episode 8 *Titta is a sole member of the army who did not participate any wars. However, she is active as a supportive party, acting as one of the army's medics who treat the soldiers wounds and injuries while also being the personal servant of its leader. *Silver Meteor Army is considered a coalition Army between Brune and Zhcted even it was just a small scale, but the Army scale increases due to many supports from Brune and Zhcted throughout the battles. * Strangely enough, the support army's soldier strength is more than the Main Army itself. * Silver Meteor Army has suffered only one defeat, it was from first battle against Navarre Knights where the casualties is the heaviest from every battle with 800 death and 1,600 wounded. * Brune and Zhcted contributes the same number of the soldiers. (Brune 10,000 Soldiers and Zhcted 10,000 Soldiers) however only 2,000 Soldiers are Infantry while the rest are Cavalry on Silver Meteor Army and Zhcted's base army was a Cavalry since they come from Leitmeritz and Olmutz. * Despite not being an official Zhcted army, this is the first faction that has had a total of 2 or more Vanadis actively serving it seen in the series, with Ludmila, Elen and Sofia each being allied to the faction at different times. This is notably quite a feat, especially as the Vanadises are rarely known to co-operate at all, much less join the same faction and actively operate as allied officers. References Category:Army Category:Coalition Army